Chick flicks
by Kitsune K
Summary: Había dos cosas importantes que nunca debía olvidar: la primera, jamás burlarse de los extraños gustos de sus amigos, en especial de los de Tai, sin importar lo carente de sentido que fueran, y segundo, nunca dudar del poder de convencimiento de su amigo.


_I_

 _-¿Porque demonios estamos viendo esto?_ \- dejó a un lado su cena para tratar de golpear a su amigo- _¡pásame el control!_

- _¡No!, es una buena peli, dale una oportunidad._

 _-¿Buena? ¡Hasta el nombre es ridículo!, además no quiero ver una película cursi contigo._

- _Uy pero si fuera una bonita castaña de ojos lindos y sexys curvas serías capaz de ver todos los capítulos de pequeño pony en un fin de semana ¿no?-_ infló sus mejillas mientras hacía pucheros infantiles.

 _-¡Claro que no! Mi... Mimi no tiene malos gustos_ \- un fugaz sonrojo apareció en su cara al recordar lo linda que se veía la chica al hacer el mismo puchero que su amigo - _Además, nunca me ha obligado a ver nada tan patético como esto._

 _-¿Mimi?-_ frunció el ceño extrañado tratando de comprender por qué su amiga salía a tema - _Me refería a que si YO fuera mujer de seguro sería tan sexy que aceptarías ver cualquier cosa, pero parece ser que por más atractiva que fuera, para ti no superaría a Mi-chan_

 _-No seas idiota…_

Trato de sonar lo más normal posible, pero aun así los nervios estaban presentes en su voz, el subconsciente lo había traicionado. No era la primera vez que le sucedía algo similar, incluso algunos compañeros de su nueva banda le habían hecho notar su reciente insistencia en mencionar a la chica, hablaba con tanta frecuencia de ella que había despertado el interés en ellos de conocerla.

 _-¡Oh!-_ expresó con cierta tristeza, rompiendo por completo el silencio que se había formado instantes atrás _\- ya me hiciste perderme la parte en que van al restaurante y terminan nadando en el lago_

- _¿Qué demonios Tai? ¿Cuántas veces has visto esta cosa?_ \- se cubrió los ojos con desesperación, ¿en verdad tenía que ver esa cursilería durante otra hora?

 _-¿Yo solo? como unas tres o cuatro_ \- respondió de lo más tranquilo, sin perder de vista la pantalla del televisor.

 _-Me das miedo…_

 _-¡Hey! tú das más, eres tan pervertido y acosador que provocas escalofríos…_

- _Sí, sí lo que digas_ \- tomó sin importancia el comentario de su amigo y decidió volver a comer.

 _-¿Lo dudas?_ -volteo a verlo indignado - _A parte de pervertido, cínico... ¿quieres que imite esas miraditas que le dedicas a la pobre de Mi-chan?, si yo fuera ella no sabría si golpearte y salir  
huyendo o besarte apasionadamente para romper la tensión._

Por un momento sintió como toda la comida se atoraba en su garganta, abrió los ojos de tal manera que pareciera que se le iban a salir en cualquier momento ¿Cómo había pasado de ser un apático insensible que no se conmovía con una película cursi a un pervertido y posible acosador de Mimi?, trato de recuperar la compostura evadiendo la mirada de su amigo cuando este se paró en busca de algo para beber.

 _-No finjas, he visto como la acosas, bueno..._ \- hizo una breve pausa en la que  
parecía que analizaba sus palabras mientras se rascaba la cabeza- _al menos ahora le hablas, eso te hace ver menos "creepy", pero aún así das miedo…_

Su amigo siguió desvariando sin apartar la mirada del televisor cuando regresaba a su lugar en el sillón mientras él trataba de asimilar todo lo anterior, no podía negar su interés en Mimi, eso era bastante obvio, tampoco el hecho de que en verdad le gustaba y disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ella, por algo se había vuelto tan común que él buscara cualquier excusa para que pasaran tiempo juntos, lo que no podía creer era que en su mirada se reflejaran intenciones lujuriosas en lugar del creciente cariño que sentía por la chica.

Ahora comprendía por qué Yolei se había vuelto hostil, las miradas burlonas de Izzy y los comentarios raros pero sutiles de Tk., el solo hecho de recordar esos pequeños incidentes hicieron que su cara tomara completamente un tono carmesí, por más que quiso ocultarlo no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado, había creído ser lo más discreto posible cuando estaba cerca de Mimi para evitar cualquier tipo de situaciones incómodas, al menos hasta estar seguro de sus sentimientos, pero al parecer fue todo lo contrario.

 _-aunque…-_ la voz de su amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos - _creo que lo mejor es que te le declares a Mimi_ , _así pasarías de ser su acosador número uno a convertirte en su novio acosador, ¡como en la película!, si Leo pudo, tu también..._

En verdad no podía entender a Tai, ¿cómo era posible que hace unos momentos lo acusara de casi violar a Mimi con la mirada y unos segundos después lo alentara a declararle su amor?, ¿amor? ni siquiera sabía si Mimi le gustaba de esa forma, además ¿quién demonios era Leo? Siguió en silencio analizando la situación, quizás solo era una jugarreta de su amigo para hacerle confesar lo que en verdad siente por ella o tal vez todo era producto de su paranoia y los comentarios de Tai eran al azar para irritarlo.

Trato de tranquilizarse restándole importancia al asunto, en estas situaciones no se podía tomar en serio a su amigo, con eso en mente recuperó su confianza y la tarde pudo transcurrir de lo más normal, siguieron discutiendo sobre el pésimo gusto en películas de Tai o cualquier otra tontería para evitar hablar sobre Mimi, pero lo que no esperaba Matt era que su tortura apenas comenzaba.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Este será mi primer no-one shot, espero que les guste, está inspirado en algunas películas románticas que he visto y situaciones que me han sucedido al verlas, claro además de mucha imaginación. Espero que la inspiración me llegue y lo termine pronto :D**


End file.
